


Come here, kitty!

by mabukidot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabukidot/pseuds/mabukidot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugo’s research can be sometimes to be careful with. Sheba will learn the lesson when she gets cat ears and a tail while reading his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here, kitty!

"Oh my god!!! What the hell is that?"

Sheba’s scream made everybody jump on their seats and run towards the library as fast as they can. Once arrived, the group’s reaction was mixed between astonishment and amusement and all of them tried to hide it from Sheba.

Apparently, Sheba, who got bored this morning, was reading one of Ugo’s diary where he was writing all of his research. If her friends had known what she was doing, they would have warned her that sometimes he was used to experiment magical spells. Unfortunately, Sheba had the habit to reflect out loud and pronounce the formula Ugo wrote.

The young woman looked exactly the same as usual except that now cat ears had grown on her head, replacing the normal ones as well as a tail on her lower back. After countless apologies from Ugo who swore to find a cure as soon as possible, Sheba preferred to stay in the library to avoid laughters and mockeries. Setta had to take Ithnan out who was killing himself laughing and Arba agreed with everyone to organize activities outside to makesure nobody would see the young woman.

Before leaving with everyone, Solomon turned his back towards Sheba who looked really depressed by her situation. Ugo was too busy finding a cure to talk with herand she now all by herself. Solomon sighed and said to Arba he’ll stay with her for the day to make sure her mood won’t affect Ugo. Arba had a little smirk, agreed and left, closing the door behind her.

The young man sat in front of Sheba and started observing her. It was incredible how her ears and tail were moving according to her mood, exactly like a cat. They were down as well as her face.

"Sheba" he said quietly.

The young woman’s ears and face righted themselves slightly when she heard his name and she looked at him unelated.

"You souldn’t be so depressed about your state, after all, you have always looked like a cat. It’s just now more obvious!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Now isn’t the time, Solomon!" Sheba yelled while throwing cushions at him.

But he didn’t stop.

"I’m surprised though" he added while avoiding the missiles she was angrily throwing at him "You are a cat now but your eyesight didn’t get better, you are still missing your targets"

He was pushing the cushions right near her to give her more occasions to throw at him, thus giving her the opportunity to let out her frustation. He couldn’t help but laughing at her sight. Her ears were up and her tail puffed up because of the teasing. Sheba was now exhausted and was panting.

"Feeling better?" Solomon asked, also out of breath.

"Y-Yes" she replied and finally smiled a little. "Thank you!"

Their stomachs started to growl loudly and Solomon left a busy Ugo and Sheba to head for the kitchen. Setta had already prepared food and drinks for them and arranged them on a large tray. Ithnan must have sneaked behind Setta’s back because Sheba’s lunch consisted of milk and grilled fish. When Solomon came back, he put the tray on the table and gave Ugo his share. He wen back to his seat while glancing at the young woman. She was looking at the food with a puzzled look on her face and she approached it, her nose smelling it.

"Help yourself!" Solomon said, seeming to interrupt her thoughts.

She hesitated and finally took the dish with the fish and the glass of milk. Solomon pretended he didn’t see anything but noticed she really enjoyed it. As the afternoon was going, Solomon notice that not only Sheba had physical features of cats but had also inherited of their behaviour.

To prove his point, he picked up a feather from a cushion Sheba had previously throwed and started to wave it at her. The young woman’s eyes widened and she started to follow the movements with her ears almost crushed on her face, her back arched and her tail was moving on the floor from left to right. Solomon sped up the movement which made her jump and tried to catch it with her left hand.

The exercize exhausted her and she lied down on the cushions, her kneels bent and assembled in front of her chest and her tail wrapping them. Solomon looked at her sleepy face and couldn’t help but patting her head between her ears. The young woman opened slowly her sleepy eyes and moved her head so that Solomon’s head could stroke her cheek. He did so and she started to sigh with pleasure. He kept on stroking her face and head which made her smile and move towards his laps. She rested her head on them with her arms on his stomach and fell asleep.

Solomon started to lean his face towards her and was about to kiss her when Ugo appeared suddenly.

"I found it! We can finally cure you, Sheba!"

Solomon straigtened up immediately and woke Sheba up to tell her the good news. The cure worked and everything went well after that. Except that it actually gave ideas to Solomon who now loves patting Sheba’s head before going to sleep and even kinkier ones.


End file.
